I Will Not Bow
by TheShieldsPunkx
Summary: Charlie has finally made it into the WWE, the newest addition to the SmackDown locker-room, but what happens when she's put into The Corre, and is made to do things against her will.
1. Chapter 1

_Story Title;_ I Will Now Bow  
><em>Story Genre;<em> Hurt/Comfort/Drama  
><em>Summary;<em> Charlie has finally made it into the WWE, the newest addition to the SmackDown locker-room, but what happens when she's put into The Corre, and is made to do things against her will.  
><em>Featuring;<em> Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Sheamus, Drew McIntyre & a few others.  
><em>Rating:<em> M due to language rape/sexual/torture scenes.  
><em>Disclaimer:<em> I'm in NO Way affiliated with WWE/TNA.  
><em>Notes: <em>I decided to call this story 'I Will Not Bow', instead of Wasting Time & Already Over. So Enjoy!

_o o o o o o o_

_**I Will Not Bow...**__  
><em>_**Chapter One;**_

She stood there watching a replay of the match that just took place that she didn't notice that someone was standing behind her, it wasn't until the strong British voice spoke that she realized he was stood behind her

'What did I tell ye lil lassie' Wade smirked 'told you I'd show him didn't I' he added on as Charlie shot him a funny look 'what, you don't seem to be impressed' Wade added on

'Impressed'? Charlie asked, 'was I supposed to be' Charlie added on, and Wade smirked

'Come on, don't tell me that didn't impress you' Wade replied, as Charlie shook her head 'you do know it's rude to ignore people' he added on as Justin & Heath came up towards

'Fresh meat giving you any trouble' Heath asked Wade

'Nope, just being a typical female, not listening when men are talking' Wade replied to Heath

'Charlie isn't it?' Justin asked her

'How did...' Charlie asked

'It doesn't matter how we know your name, Wade asked you a question, answer it, or else' Justin growled

'Justin, be gentle, she's new, you're going to scare her off' Heath joked

'I got to go, see ya' Charlie said as she turned around to leave, before getting her arm grabbed by Justin

'Just remember to watch your back rookie' Justin said in a stern voice, letting Charlie go free as the guys laughed

Charlie was to lost in her thoughts when she bumped into a young Irish fella

'Oh god, I'm so sorry' Charlie said looking up at him

'Ne bother lil lass, it's perfectly fine' Sheamus replied back 'ye look lost, can I be of an assistants'? Sheamus

'I'm looking for Mr. McMahon's office' Charlie replied

'You young 'uns always get lost finding sir's office' Sheamus chuckled, 'follow me, don't worry I don't bite' Sheamus added 'So how you finding it backstage, I'm assuming that you'll be on next week's show' Sheamus said, trying to start a conversation

'I sure hope so, that what I need to see Mr. McMahon about actually' Charlie replied

'Oh right, well I sure hope it's soon, we need some new divas on SmackDown, especially ones that can pack a punch, hopefully you can do that, can ye?' Sheamus then asked her

'I sure can' Charlie replied

'That's good; we really need some divas that can pack a punch instead of Barbie dolls' Sheamus replied making Charlie laugh

'If you didn't know I'm the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus' Sheamus said introducing himself to Charlie 'and you are'

'Charlie' Charlie said introducing herself to Sheamus

'Pleased to meet you lil lassie' Sheamus said taking Charlie's hand & kissing it

'Thanks' Charlie replied as she knocked on the door

'Ne bother, I'll see you around oh & if the Corre lad's give ye any trouble just tell iz and I'll sort them out' Sheamus said walking off

'Come on in' Vince called, and Charlie went in

'Charlie, how nice it is to finally meet you' Vince said shaking Charlie's hand

'Nice to meet you too' smiled Charlie

'Take a seat, so how did you find tonight's SmackDown' Vince then asked her,

'It was amazing, Drew Vs Sheamus Vs Wade, that match was epic, highlight of the night' Charlie replied

'What about the divas match' Vince asked

'It was alright' Charlie shrugged

'It'll be better when you're in, I've seen your work, and you are amazing, however there's something missing, but don't you worry, you'll be on T.V as soon as it's done, you up for some criticism? Vince replied to Charlie

'Yeah, anyway to get myself better, I'm always up for it' Charlie smiled

'Some of your moves aren't very well done, so I'm putting you on the next season of NXT, not only will you be on T.V but you also get to show your stuff to the world aswel, hopefully with you being on T.V you won't botch, if you know what I'm saying' Vince replied

'Yeah, I know' Charlie replied, and that second there was a knock at the door

'That will be your mentor' Vince smiled 'Come on in' Vince called, making Charlie look around, seeing it was Wade Barrett

'Oh, just perfect' Charlie thought to herself, 'just perfect'

'Mr. Barrett, this is your rookie' Vince said to Wade

'Charlie, isn't it' he said to Charlie 'We meet backstage before, we couldn't chat, you know, had to go get ready' Wade added on, now talking to Vince

'It's alright' Vince replied 'but now you'll have all the time in the world to chat seeing as you two are going to be pretty much living with each other' Vince added

'L-l-l-living together' Charlie stuttered

'Yeah, be easier for your training, it'll just be for a couple of months or so' Vince replied 'if you're worried about them bothering you, they won't you will' Vince said looking at Wade

'No, sir we won't & besides it's the males that we like to bother & beat up' Wade replied, smirking at Charlie

'Well I guess this is it, your training starts tomorrow, and noon for an hour or two' Vince said shaking Charlie's hand, and then Wade's hand

'I'll see you sometime next week, hopefully' Vince as Wade & Charlie left

'How did it go'? Justin asked Wade, walking up to them

'That went rather well' Wade smirked 'looks like we've got a new house-mate, should be fun, three males & one female in the house' Wade added still smirking

'Don't forget about Drew & Sheamus, so that makes it five' Heath pointed out

'Drew & Sheamus' Charlie questioned to herself out-loud

'They're hardly ever home though' Wade laughed

'Which means it'll just be us & us only' Heath smiled 'let's get your bags and go back to our place' Heath added, as Wade & Justin smirked, making Charlie feel uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reviewing the first chapter, lets just see what happens in the next few chapters! Again I'm glad you guys like the story so far! (:  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter #2;<em>

'So do you have a boyfriend'? Heath asked Charlie

'No' she replied

'So you're a virgin then'? Heath asked

'I believe that's none of your business' Charlie replied

'If you're going to be living with us over the next coming months, we do have a right to know this stuff' Wade replied

'So are you' Heath asked Charlie again, in a more angry tone

'No, but I don't see what it's got to do with you guys anyway, you don't hear me asking you lot are virgin's, but of course I already know the answer to that question already' Charlie replied, sarcastically

'What's that suppose to mean, Madame' Wade asked turning to Charlie who was in the front passenger seat

'Means nothing, your all dare I say it, grown men' Charlie replied

'Nice save kiddo, but you'll soon learn that we're the only ones that make the sarcastic & cocky remarks around here, hopefully it'll be sooner rather than later' Wade replied, as he put his hand on her leg 'Remember _WE_ tell you what to do & not the other way round, or else there will be consequences, got IT' Wade added

'Uh-huh' Charlie replied, scared

'Good, glad we've got that out of the way' Wade smirked taking his hand off of Charlie's lap

'So, what we going to do for the rest of the night, an early night or out clubbing' Justin asked Wade in his deep South African accent

'I dunno, I think we should let rookie answer that question' Wade replied 'so rookie, what do you think we should do tonight' Wade asked her

'You guys can go out, I'm going to have an early night, seeing as it's an early morning for me' Charlie replied

'We can't have that, we need to celebrate your arrival' Wade replied, putting his hand back onto Charlie's leg

'Not tonight, maybe another night instead' Charlie replied quickly

'Fine, another night instead, but remember you did say another night, we'll keep that in mind alright' Wade replied, as they pulled up to the house 'Looks like Drew & Sheamus are in' Wade added

'Yeah, for once' Justin added sharply

'Maybe they wouldn't to check out the fresh meat we've brought back' Heath also added onto Justin's comment, which made Charlie shoot Heath a filthy look

'You're going to scare her off if you keep calling her fresh meat' Wade commented 'she won't be fresh meat once we're done with her' Wade added, and they all ended up laughing apart from Charlie 'Charlie & I will take the bags in the house alright' Wade said once they had stopped laughing

'Okay' Charlie replied, as Heath & Justin went into the house

'Don't be afraid, you'll get used to all of it' Wade smirked as she nodded her head 'you didn't answer my question from earlier' Wade added on

'Fine, I was impressed' Charlie sighed, lying

'For some reason, babe I don't believe it' Wade replied as they both went into the house

'Please don't call me babe, I don't like it' Charlie replied

'You will like it' Wade replied 'I'll show you to your room' Wade quickly added

'Okay' Charlie replied, as they walked up the stairs

'These two' Wade said pointing to two front bedrooms are Drew's & Sheamus you are NOT to go in there, even with their permission do you understand me, these two' Wade said now pointing to the ones next to them 'are Heath's & Justin's, you can go in there, and WHEN you are told too, and this one' Wade added pointing to the only room that was left 'is where you'll be staying' Wade finished saying

'What about you' Charlie asked

'Why don't you take a look inside' Wade said as he opened the door 'yeah, you're sharing with me, don't look to disappointed, MANY girls would love to be you right now' Wade added 'of course you can come & go as you please' Wade also added 'Remember the rules?, oh and if you break them, then you will be punished, got it' he then asked

'Yeah' Charlie replied

'Make yourself at home; I'm off in the shower, feel free to join me if you feel the need to' Wade smirked, and went into the shower room

'You've got to be kidding me' Charlie thought to herself as she packed her stuff away, until Wade came out

'Shame you didn't join me in the shower, would of been fun' Wade said as he came out of the shower-room, 'Hopefully you'll join me next time' Wade added on

'No thanks' Charlie thought,

'Wade, fella you ready, the rest of us are' Sheamus said walking into Wade's room 'Oh hey Charlie, it's good to see ye' Sheamus said when he saw her

'Hey' Charlie smiled

'Charlie's our new house mate' Wade said with a sickening smirk

'That's awesome, should be fun' Sheamus smiled

'I bet' Charlie replied, still smiling

'I won't be long, be five minutes alright' Wade replied

'See you down there' Sheamus said as he left

'How does he know you' Wade questioned Charlie, in anger moving closer to her

'We meet earlier' Charlie replied

'Oh right, well I'm off see you later oh & don't even think about bringing anyone back to the house, I mean it Charlie, you've got to respect our rules' Wade said as he left

'Charlie' Sheamus said opening the door 'ye left something behind earlier, it's in my room, come with & I'll give it to you' Sheamus said, opening the door

'Okay' Charlie replied, forgetting what Wade had said to her a few minutes before, as she followed Sheamus into his room

'There ye are, thought I'd give it ye' Sheamus replied

'Oh My God, thank you, I wouldn't have noticed if you didn't mention it' Charlie replied giving Sheamus a hug

'Not a problem' Sheamus said as they left the room

'Sheamus come on we're late' Wade said walking upstairs, catching Charlie coming out of his room

'See you later guys' Charlie called as they left

'See ye, young Charlie' Sheamus replied, and they left, leaving Charlie alone for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter #3;_

Charlie woke up from her sleep when she heard the door close downstairs four hours later, she could only hear Wade's, Heath's & Justin's, meaning that Drew & Sheamus were still out, partying, she then heard the T.V being turned on and heard someone walk up the stairs, she secretly was hoping that it wasn't Wade, but she found out that it was him when she heard him chuckle lightly, so she pretended to be asleep, making him leave

'She's asleep' Charlie heard Wade say to Heath & Justin, when he got back downstairs

'Not for long though' she heard Heath say, as he turned the T.V louder

'Oh great' Charlie thought to herself, as she grabbed her iPod so she could try & get to sleep, but she couldn't seeing as the T.V was far too loud 'I'm going to have to go downstairs' Charlie thought to herself as she left the room

'Charlie how nice of you to join us' Justin said as she walked into the room, while he turned down the T.V

'Would you guys mind leaving the T.V like that please, I'm trying to get to sleep' Charlie asked them

'They're going out anyway, to get some food' Wade said

'You want anything?' Heath asked Charlie as he got up

'No thanks' Charlie replied

'See you in abit' Justin said as they left through the door

'See ya' Charlie replied

'And where do you think you're going'? Wade asked Charlie as she went to leave the room

'Back to bed' Charlie replied 'where else would I go' she then added

'I don't think so, you & I are going to have a little talk, take a seat' Wade said

'Okay' Charlie replied, confused

'Do you remember what I said before we left' Wade asked Charlie

'Yeah, why' Charlie asked

'Then what were you doing in Sheamus's room before?' Wade then asked Charlie

'To give me something, that I dropped earlier back at the arena' Charlie replied

'So if you remembered the rules, then why did you go into his room, if you remembered the rules then you wouldn't of went in there would you' Wade replied

'He invited me in, I wasn't going to turn around and say No I can't come in, Wade's rules' Charlie replied, which got Wade angry

'Have you ever been told not to talk back' Wade growled

'W-w-w-what' Charlie stuttered, 'you asked me a question so I answered it, what's your problem' Charlie replied

'People like you who don't respect & the rules' Wade snarled

'I won't do it again, alright' Charlie replied, walking off

'TO DAMN RIGHT YOU WON'T' Wade yelled getting up & grabbing Charlie by the wrist

'What are you doing'? Charlie asked scared as Wade shoved Charlie on the sofa

'I did say earlier that if you broke these rules, there will be consequences' Wade replied, taking down his pants

'Wade, please don't do this' Charlie begged, scared

'When you break the rules, you've got to be punished' Wade replied

'But, this, this is a little extreme' Charlie replied as she began to kick out

'You are mine and no-body else's you got that' Wade snarled as Charlie tried to free herself, as Wade tried to take her knickers off 'you're only going to make it worse for yourself, if you keep doing this' Wade added, slapping Charlie across the face

'NO' Charlie screamed, crying 'PLEASE'

'Keep still' Wade demanded as he pinned Charlie down 'you were told the rules, you disobeyed & now you will be punished' Wade added on angrily, as he continued to have Charlie pinned down, as he took of her knickers

'Please, don't do this' Charlie cried as he entered her, making her scream in pain 'Please stop' Charlie cried again, only to be ignored by Wade, as he faster, making cry out in more pain

'SHUT UP' Wade yelled slapping her across the face 'you need to learn that there are rules & you can't break them, otherwise you'll be punished' Wade added on

'STOP' Charlie found herself yelling

'DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO' Wade growled at her, giving Charlie another slap across the face, making her cry even more as Wade continued to go at the fast pace that he was going

'The others' Charlie gasped

'THEY AREN'T COMING BACK FOR AWHILE, GIVES US PLENTLY OF TIME' Wade growled 'Now shut up, your making it worse for yourself' Wade added, time seem to have passed by slowly for Charlie, and was relieved when she felt him slow down

'Please stop' Charlie thought to herself 'please stop'

'Now that wasn't very hard now was it' Wade said after he was done, as Charlie shook her head 'Here get your clothes back on, the other's will be back in a bit, you ought to be grateful that I didn't do worse, maybe next time you think about breaking the rules' Wade said, putting his clothes back on.

'Very stupid rules' Charlie muttered under her breath

'Stupid rules, did I just hear you say there' Wade asked her, walking over to her, taking his belt off of his trousers and putting it around the back of his neck 'OR YET, JUST SIMPLE RULES, THAT YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND' Wade yelled in face

'I do understand them' Charlie replied, as Wade's phone went off

'Heath & Justin are five minutes away, go upstairs and get your face cleaned up' Wade demanded Charlie 'and I want you back down here in two minutes' Wade added as she went upstairs

'What did I do to deserve this' Charlie thought to herself as she walked into their bedroom, so she could get cleaned up in their bath-room, she grabbed her face cloth, and ran the cold tap, a few moments later she heard foot-steps coming into the bedroom, making her turn around, to Wade standing in the door way with his arms folded.

'You can't even clean yourself up' Wade commented

'Maybe if you went away I could' Charlie replied in sigh

'Telling me what to do again' Wade said, moving closer & closer towards her, not taking his eyes off of her

'No' Charlie whispered, as she cleaned herself up, hearing the front door slam

'BARRETT, CHARLIE' Justin yelled 'Must be upstairs having fun' Justin said to Heath

'Be down in a sec' Wade called down 'You DO NOT tell anyone about what's happened; otherwise they'll be even more consequences got it'? Wade added, making Charlie nod, as they left the room and went down the stairs

'Been having fun have you' Heath asked Wade, making Wade wink

'We got what you wanted' Justin said to Charlie

'I didn't ask for anything though' Charlie replied

'Yeah I know, but I know what girls are like, one minute they don't want something the next they do' Justin replied

'You alright' Heath asked Charlie

'Yeah, I'm just tired' she replied lying, as they went back into the living room

'Sit here' Wade demanded, as Charlie nodded taking a seat next to him

'Here you are' Justin said to Charlie, handing her a food bag, just as Sheamus came in

'Ye been to McDonalds again, third time this week, and it's only Tuesday, ye be fat soon' Sheamus joked 'you alright young Charlie, you don't look so good' Sheamus added on

'Yeah, I've just got a headache & being tired doesn't help' Charlie replied, getting up 'I'm off to bed, I'm not really hungry' Charlie added as she went upstairs & into the room, crawled into bed, and began to cry, she didn't understand why Wade had went like that, they had only known each other for a few hours, so why did he go like that.

* * *

><p><em>I re-write this chapter, so I hope it's to everyone's liking... BTW what the hell is up with Wade? He has some issue's don't you think? :3<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter #4;_

'Where's Charlie this morning' Justin asked Wade

'She's in bed, sleeping' Wade replied

'But what about her training' Justin then asked

'She can do it another time, she isn't feeling herself' Wade replied

'Yeah, she did seem a little funny last night, after we came back' Heath said butting in

'Maybe she's home sick' Sheamus added also butting in

'Maybe' Wade replied 'maybe I should go back and check on her' Wade added

'No need to, I'm staying in so if she needs anything I'm here' Drew replied to Wade

'Okay, well if you or Charlie needs anything let us know' Wade said as they left for the gym, as Drew made a trip back up stairs to check on Charlie

'Charlie' Drew said, opening the door

'Yeah' Charlie replied, turning over looking at him

'Are you okay, or do you need anything' Drew asked her coming in and sitting on the bed

'Yeah, I'm fine' Charlie replied 'Where are the others' Charlie asked him

'Gone to the gym, training centre' Drew replied

'Shit, I should be there with them' Charlie replied

'Nope, Wade said that you should stay here since you're not feeling to good' Drew replied 'Sheamus thinks you're home sick' Drew added

'I'm not home sick' Charlie replied

'You sure' Drew asked 'what I mean is Heath said you weren't feeling to good last night, and you don't look so good, so could it be something else?' Drew asked

'Like what?' Charlie replied

'Time of month?' Drew asked 'Tiffany used to be sick when she got hers' Drew added

'Probably' Charlie replied

'Want me to run to the store, I need to go anyways so it won't be a problem' Drew replied

'Yeah, sure' Charlie replied

'Alright, I'll be back in about an hour or so' Drew said getting up 'here's my number incase you need anything okay' Drew said handing Charlie his number

'Thanks' Charlie replied as Drew left the room, turned back around, and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

An hour or so later, she heard the door slam, which woke her up so she sat up as she did she heard footsteps up the stairs and the bedroom door opening, she thought it was Drew but when she looked it wasn't it was Wade, he didn't look happy which scared her making her wanting to run out of the room but she couldn't seeing as Wade had closed the door, and sat on her side of the bed.

'Where's the other's?' Charlie asked, trying not to sound scared

'Still at the gym' Wade replied, making some hair away from Charlie's face 'they'll be back soon' Wade added

'How soon' Charlie replied

'Maybe 30 minutes or so, which gives me time to...' Wade replied as Charlie moved away from him, making Wade grab her wrist

'Let me go' Charlie demanded

'I'm not going to do anything, just listen; I want to apologize for raping you last night, maybe was abit harsh' Wade replied

'ABIT?' Charlie replied 'that's abit of an understatement' Charlie added

'I know, I also know that whatever I do for you, won't make up for it' Wade replied

'Too right' Charlie replied getting up

'Where you going?' Wade asked

'Drew's room' Charlie said sarcastically, as she walked into the bathroom, Wade followed her

'The others are concerned about you; you won't tell them will you?' Wade asked her

'I want to & I should, but no I'm not your dirty little secret is safe' Charlie replied, making Wade smile 'I'm not doing it for you either' Charlie added

'Then who for?' Wade asked

'Me' Charlie replied 'Now if you don't mind, I want to shower, and get ready for when the others come back, if that's not against the rules' Charlie added, pushing Wade away from the door & locking it and turning on the shower, holding back her tears

_** 30 Minutes later **_

'Feel better?' Wade asked as she walked back into the bedroom

'I'd feel better if you weren't in this room, only god knows what you're thinking about doing' Charlie replied 'Could you please leave, and no I'm not telling you to do anything I'm asking you alright' Charlie added

'Sure I'll leave, just please don't tell anyone' Wade replied as he got up 'sounds like the others are back, I'll see you down stairs' Wade said leaving the room

'Thank god he's gone' Charlie thought to herself

'Charlie still asleep?' Drew asked Wade, as Wade walked into the kitchen

'No, she'll be down in a moment' Wade replied

'Good, because I need to give her something' Drew replied

'Wade, its abit personal, if she wanted you to know, she'd say' Drew replied

'A pregnancy test?' Wade found himself asking Drew

'Nope' Drew replied

'Oh' Wade replied

'Why has she told you something that she hasn't told me?' Drew asked Wade

'No, she hasn't told me anything' Wade replied as Charlie walked into the kitchen

'Nice to see you up, looking much better' Drew said, hanging her a bag 'I got you them, hope you don't mind' Drew added

'Thanks & no I don't' Charlie replied smiling 'I'll take these upstairs' Charlie added 'be back in a sec' Charlie called as she went upstairs

'I'll go up with her' Wade said to Drew, and followed Charlie up the stairs

'So what did Drew get you?' Wade asked once they were in the room

'Shit you scared me' Charlie replied coming out of the bath-room' Charlie replied 'Just some girls stuff' Charlie added

'Such as what' Wade asked

'Are you stupid? Period towels' Charlie replied, going to leave the room

'You told him that it's your time of month, is it?' Wade asked

'Not like that's any of your business' Charlie replied leaving the room, and going back down stairs & back into the kitchen

'Have you had anything to eat?' Drew replied

'Nope' Charlie replied

'Want me to make you some breakfast' Drew asked as Wade walked back into the kitchen

'Nope, I'm good; actually I was going to cook you guy's breakfast, a way of saying thank you for having me around, until this trainings over' Charlie replied, as the other's walked in 'Perfect timing or what' Charlie said as Heath, Justin & Sheamus came into the living room


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter #5;_

'_Boy have I missed having someone to cook for me' Drew said as he took a bite from the breakfast that Charlie had cooked_

'_Awww thanks Drew' Charlie replied, as she was washing the dishes_

'_I could get used to this' Justin smiled_

'_Errr I don't think so mister' Charlie smiled back_

'_Charlie, you are such a good cook, where did you learn to cook like this'? Sheamus asked_

'_I learnt from my mum, she's an amazing cook' Charlie replied_

'_Not as amazing as her daughter I bet' Heath said joining in, _

'_Oh trust me Heath, she is' Charlie replied_

'_Fella, you're being very quiet, that's not like you, you alright?' Sheamus said to Wade, noticing that Wade hadn't said one word since they had came in_

'_And you're also playing with your food, which is something you don't ever do' Justin added_

'_Yeah, I'm alright' Wade sighed_

'_You sure?' Charlie asked him_

'_Yeah, I'm just fine' Wade replied, giving her a smile_

'_Well if you guys need anything, I'll be upstairs, still got some unpacking to do, see ya's in a bit' she said leaving them to finish off_

'_I think Wade, has feelings for young Charlie' Justin joked, thinking Charlie wouldn't hear, but she did, and cringed at the thought, remembering what happened the night before_

'_Shut it Gabriel' Wade snapped, going red_

'_Oh Fella, you do like her & by the looks of it, you like her alot' Sheamus add, joining in_

'_How can I like her, I've only known her for a day' Wade replied_

'_Love at first sight' Drew commented_

'_Oh, so explain last night then' Heath commented_

'_What about last night' Sheamus asked, 'Tell me fella' Sheamus then added_

'_Nothing happened last night, so just shut it Slater' Wade demanded Heath_

'_Come Fella, tell' Sheamus replied_

'_We had a little talk that was all, and no nothing about me liking her, if you must know it was about her training' Wade replied 'and that was all' Wade snapped as he got up, and left them, going upstairs and into the room which he shared with Charlie, slamming the door shut_

'_You should calm that temper of yours mister' Charlie commented, as he came into the room_

'_I can't' Wade snarled, making Charlie feel very scared, and she went to leave the room, only to be stopped by Wade _

'_Where you going, haven't you got some un-packing to do'? Wade asked Charlie, as she went to leave the room, scared that Wade would rape her again_

'_Yeah, I do, I thought you would of wanted to be alone, while you're in a temper' Charlie replied_

'_That doesn't mean you should stop un-packing though' Wade replied 'If you want I could help you, I might even calm down' Wade added_

'_Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine, I haven't got much left to unpack & I'm sure I'm capable of doing it myself, thanks though' Charlie replied 'I heard what Justin said' Charlie added_

'_You did'? Wade said looking up at her _

'_I also heard your reason, as to why you were upstairs with me last night too' Charlie added_

'_You heard that?' Wade questioned, as Charlie packed the last of her things away_

'_Yeah' Charlie replied_

'_I can't tell you how sorry I am about last night, just please don't tell anyone' Wade begged Charlie again, as she packed the last of her stuff away_

'_I've already said I won't, and I'll keep my word, only if you don't do it again' Charlie replied, as she headed to leave the room_

'_It won't' Wade replied 'Charlie, before you go back downstairs, I just want to say I hope things won't be awkward between us after last night, I also hope you won't be scared of me either, you're right those rules are stupid, and you didn't deserve what I did to you last night either' Wade replied 'If it's alright with you, I'd like it if we forget about last night' Wade added_

'_Yeah, I'd like that' Charlie smiled _

'_& tonight we'll go out, with the guys aswel of course and give you a proper welcome' Wade added as she left the room_

'_Sure' Charlie called back, making Wade smirk_

_OOOO_

'_Wade, go tell Charlie to hurry up, she's taking forever to get ready' Justin said to Wade_

'_She's a girl, what do you expect, they take forever to get ready' Wade said, as Charlie came down the stairs_

'_Gabriel you should know by now, that girls take forever to get ready, right Diva' Charlie said looking at Justin_

'_Did Charlie just call Justin Diva' Drew asked, in laughter_

'_She's one of use already' Wade chuckled 'nice one kiddo' Wade added_

'_I'm not the diva, Wade is' Justin said protesting his innocence _

'_Wade doesn't take forever to get ready or act like a diva when he can't get his own way' Charlie replied_

'_He usually does, I suppose if you weren't here, he'll still be up there getting ready, singing to himself' Justin replied, now acting as if he was in a bad mood_

'_Lighten up, Gabriel, I'm only messing' Charlie said, putting her arm around him, which angered Wade a little inside_

'_Yeah right' Justin replied, pretending to tickle Charlie_

'_Not ticklish, diva' Charlie said, trying not to laugh_

'_Can we just go now' Wade snapped, he hated seeing Charlie have a laugh with Justin_

'_Yeah, sure' Drew said_

'_You alright Wade?' Charlie asked Wade_

'_Yes, why wouldn't I be?' Wade replied_

'_No reason, you just seem like you're in a mood or something' Rae replied_

'_Do I now?' Wade replied_

'_Yeah, come on, lighten up, we're going out & you've got to show me all the places to go' Rae smiled 'and when I say that, I mean just you, not the others' Rae replied_

'_Why not the others?' Wade asked, pretending not to be delighted_

'_Well, since you're older than the others, you'll know all the right places, and besides, I'll think it'll be good if me & you just hung out, seeing as you're my mentor, do us some good to get to know each other right' Charlie replied_


End file.
